Doctor Who: Reunited
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: The Doctor travels back in time and is reunited with his family from Galifrey. How will he react to seeing them again after all these years? How will they react when they hear about the Time War?
1. Chapter 1: Missing You

Chapter 1: Missing them

Amy woke up in her room in the TARDIS. She walked into the main room of the ship where the doctor usually was. But today he wasn't there. He was always up before her. _Did something happen?_ She thought.

"Doctor?" she called.

No answer. She was about to search for him but then suddenly she heard voices. She followed the sound to a room she had never noticed before. She walked in curious of what she might find. As she entered the room her eyes wonder around the room. One wall was filled completely with book sleeves filled up with thousands of books. On another wall was picture of people she had never seen. Some old, some young. In the middle of the room she saw the doctor sitting in a red chair. His back to Amy watching something on a television screen. She walked closer to him and watched what was on the screen.

 _In the video there was an odd sky scrapper looking home with circular windows and green grass in front of the home. The building was white and on the sides of the buildings where balconies. A young girl about eight years old stood in the yard. She had long straight black hair, light skin and green eyes. She was dressed in a blue plaid dress with puffy sleeves. She wore a white headband as well and white shoes._

 _"Look at me granddad I look like the humans!" she said smiling at the camera as she danced around in her dress._

 _"You sure do," an older voice said from behind the camera. "You will blend right in. you`ll have a great time on your vacation."_

 _"Grand dad, why aren't you coming with us?" the girl asked sadly. "It was your idea to travel to earth again this vacation. How come you won't come?"_

 _"I can't." The older voice replied sadly._

 _"Why?"_

 _"….my mom….well she…..she is….she just really needs my help. Trust me, I want to go but I can't I have to stay. I`ll go next time I promise."_

 _Suddenly two girls walk outside. One looked middle aged she had long dark brown curly hair and blue eyes with light skin. She wore a short sleeved knee length dress with white polka dots on it and she wore white shoes. Next to her was a girl who looked to be maybe 20 years old. She had light skin and very long blonde hair and green eyes. She dressed in a purple knee length dress, with short sleeves and pink flowers on the dress. She wore white sneakers._

 _"How do we look, Doctor?" the middle aged women asked._

 _"You look gorgeous! The both you do!" the man replied._

 _The two women smiled._

 _"Now remember the two of you." The middle aged women said. "When we get earth we must only use our human names, even when talking to each other in private. If we mistakenly call each other by our real names in front of the humans they will grow suspicious of us. Then who knows what they will do."_

 _"Got it grandma!" the little girl shouted. The older women hugged her granddaughter and kissed her cheek._

 _"My Rydella," the man behind the camera spoke. "How do you manage to become more beautiful and incredibly sweet with each regeneration and passing years?" the man asked._

 _The middle aged women blushed._

 _"Oh, Doctor, you always knows the right things to say." She said with a smile._

"Who are they?" Amy asked.

The doctor turned toward Amy.

"How did you get in here? This room is hidden. When the door is closed it blends into the wall from the outside. In other worlds the door becomes invisible. How did you see an invisible door?"

"You left it open." Amy replied as she pointed to the open door.

"Ohh..."

"Who were those people? And why were you watching them?"

"There no one." He replied simply.

"You can tell me anything, doctor. I`m your friend."

The doctor sighed. "There my family. …they died a long time ago, along with the other time lords. I...I…couldn't save them…it's not something I like to talk about. Every now and then I think of them and the times we shared together. All the laughs and memories. Then I come in here and watch the old home movies of them. I used to keep these videos here so when I'd travel I wouldn't miss them. But now these videos are all I have left of them."

Amy hugged the doctor.

"I'm sure you did all you could." Amy told him.

"No, I didn't. I should have tried harder to save them…..all of them."

"Was she your wife? That older women in the video."

The doctor nodded.

"Today would have been her birthday. She was amazingly kind and generous. She always knew how to make a person feel good. She had a beautiful singing voice, the voice of an angel, I used to tell her. And she was the first one to call me The Doctor. It was her nickname for me cause I always wanted to help others and make the pain in people`s life go away. After a while it just stuck and everyone called me doctor. Even our kids. And she was my rydella. Rydella means true love in Galifrey."

"She sounds like a great girl."

"You would have liked her. She was a lot of fun too, at times a bit childish but always fun."

"Do you wana be alone?"

"…..no." he shook his head. "Let's do something fun, get my mind off of things. Let's go on an adventure!"

The doctor smiled at Amy. Then ran into the main room of the TARDIS.

"Where should we go?" the doctor said with excitement.

"Let's go to Hawaii! I've never been there."

He flipped some levers and pushed some buttons and they were off. But the TARDIS doesn't always take you where you wana go, but where you need to go.

Amy and The Doctor exit the TARDIS. They were on the front yard of a suburban home. The house was make of red bricks and the roof was white. There was two large window in the front of the house. And a blue door.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

The doctor took out his sonic and scanned his surroundings.

"We are in the year 1955 in Surrey, England." The doctor replied.

He looked back at the house. Then smiled realizing where they were exactly.

"This is the house me and my family used to stay in when we would come to earth on holiday!" The doctor said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2: My family

Chapter 2: my family!

The doctor ran over to door.

"Doctor, wait!" Amy yelled.

"Amy you have to meet them!" he motioned her to come over to him and she did.

He knocked on the door and the women the doctor called Rydella opened the door. She looked the same as she did in the video.

"Hello beautiful!" the doctor said with joy.

She laughed awkwardly. "Uh thank you. But do I know you?"

"Of course you do, I'm your husband." He said with a smile.

She laughed.

"I think you may be a bit confused. Maybe you should lie down."

The Doctor face palmed himself.

"Oh course! You don't recognize me! I changed my face!" he told her. "My love, I can prove to you that I'm your husband." He thought for a moment. "You and your husband met on the planet Gala he was trying to save the planet and its people from being destroyed by the Darleks. You were trying to get the people off the planet. But he said the creatures needed to fight for their planet or the darleks will think they can do this to any planet. You have two kids together. And your husband couldn't come on this trip because his mother was very sick and is down to her last regeneration."

"Doctor! It is you!" She said hugging him. Then she looked worried. "Why are you here? Did something happen to your mother? Why did you change?"

"Everything is fine, don't worry. I'm from the future. The TARDIS brought me here."

"The future?" she looked the doctor up and down. Then smiled, "well looks like I got something to look forward to." She kissed the doctor passionately. Then she noticed Amy standing behind him.

"Who's that?" she asked.

The doctor turned around.

"Oh! That's Amy, she's my friend!" the doctor told her. "Amy come meet my wife."

Rydella looked at the doctor with a look of confusion. Amy approached the door, and put her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"To meet me? You're the doctor's friend and he never introduced you to me before?"

"She's…..a new friend." The doctor told her. "Very new friend I just met her while traveling. She had found my TARDIS and snuck in. she was so amazed at all that she saw. I didn't notice her in the room she was very quiet. So I accidentally transported us both to another time. We saved some humans together and she loved the adventure as much as I did. Now we are friends."

He knew he couldn't tell her the real story. When he was younger he was much more cautious of humans, but as the years went on he grew to trust them.

"Oh! That makes sense!" his wife commented. She looked at Amy. "I'm Allison."

"Allison? That doesn't sound very alien." Amy commented.

"Its best you only know our human names for now." She Told Amy. "So then there will be less of a chance of you slipping up in front of the humans."

Amy nodded in understanding. _Was that why the doctor never told her his real name?_ Amy wondered

The doctor, Amy and Allison entered the home. The doctor held Allison`s hand in his. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"The doctor is home. " Allison shouted.

The little girl ran out first, and following behind her was the blonde women from the home movie. Also a tall boy with short combed back brown hair a white collared shirt, with a light brown vest over it, dark brown pants and black shoes. He had light skin and wore rectangular glasses. Next to him was a women carrying a baby in her arms. The women had wavy long blonde hair, blue eyes and cherry red lips. Her skin was tanned and she wore a plain white long sleeved dress.

"Grand dad!" Shouted the little girl as she hugged the doctor's legs.

She looked up at him.

"How did you die?" she asked worried.

"I didn't die, I'm from the future. Trust me when you get home I'll look like the same as when you left." He smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

Then the doctor looked over to Amy with a smile.

"Amy let me introduce you to my wonderful family! This little beauty hugging me is my granddaughter Susan."

. "Susan loves learning about earth as much as I do. She loves there history and the people. She tells me all the time how she wants to travel with me and see all of earth as well as other universes."

The doctor smiled.

"Guess what? In future when you're much older. I and you do just that, we travel the universe together."

"Really?" Susan asked excitedly.

"Yes and we go to different time periods on earth and other planets. "

"No way!" she shouted jumping up and down. "Thank you grand dad!"

"Why are you thank me, it hasn't happened yet." The doctor chuckled. The he looked at the girl from the video with the short blonde hair. "And this is my daughter Annabella, "

Annabella gave Amy a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said putting out her hand. Amy shook Annabella`s hand.

"Annabella, is Susan`s mother. Annabella is a teacher. Always kind hearted and always putting others first."

The doctor then pointed to the man with the combed brown hair. "That's my son Daniel and next to him is his wife Sarah and their baby boy Tommy. Daniel is a news writer for our town`s new paper and his wife is a council women. They met when Daniel had to interview her for the paper."


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

Chapter 3: tell us more

The doctor, Amy and the doctor`s family sat around the huge living room.

Susan sat on her mother's lap. As they listened to stories of the doctor`s latest adventures that he had with Amy.

"So you told Susan her future. How about the rest of us?" Annabella asked.

"I told Susan her future because I know it wouldn't make a difference. Her actions would still be the same. If I tell you guys your future it may alter your behaviors and change your time streams."

Annabella and Daniel roll their eyes.

"Seriously that excuse again?" Daniel asked. "Come on. Live a little. If we screw it up, you could always change it back. I mean do I ever get promoted at my job?"

"Do ever find love?" Annabella asked.

"Does Sarah and I have another kid?" Daniel asked.

"How do I ever get teacher of the year?"

"How does tommy turns out?"

"I can't! I just can't!" the doctor yelled, now standing up.

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then he walked into the kitchen of the house. Alison followed after him.

"What's going on? I can see it in your eyes, something is troubling you." She said.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine."

"Rule one the doctor lies. Don't do this! Not to me! Tell me the truth!"

"I'm not lying to you!"

"Yes you are! The way you look at me….the way you look at all of us. It's like you haven't seen us in years. I know something is going to happen…to all of us… I just don't know what. Do we get separated? Do the kids get sick? Does someone get killed?"

He sighed.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to change it. Its predestined it can't be changed!"

"I've seen people change history, Doctor."

"You're not going to let this go? Are you?"

"No I'm not. Whatever this horrible thing is maybe this is our chance to stop it."

The doctor thinks about that for a moment.

"Maybe that's why the TARDIS brought me here…" he sits down at the kitchen table. She sits next to him.

"But what if it changes the way you think of me. What if it makes you hate me?"

She looked worried.

"What happened?"

"There was a war between the darleks and the time lords." He told her. "There was millions of them and we were on the losing end. I knew we couldn't win and I knew if the darleks got away they`d kill off millions of other species and take over other planets. So I destroyed the planet in order to save the rest of the universe. It was a last resort. And it has haunted me every day the memory of what I did. The people I killed, the children…and you guys all you were killed. That's why I couldn't tell them there futures because they don't have a future. Susan, me and the master where the only ones who survived. "

She looked at her husband with new eyes. The doctor was sure she`d scream at him or throw something. But instead she hugged him.

"It's okay. Were gana fix this." She assured him.

"How?"

"I don't know. But we`ll figure this out. We`ll figure this out together. All of us."

"No! you can't tell them what I did! They wouldn't forgive me! They wouldn't understand. "

She held the doctor`s hands in hers. Then sighed.

"There our family. They`d love you no matter what."

"Could you just listen to me for once? I don't want them to know! They don't have to know, we can say it was someone else."

Allison sighed.

"Alright."

He tried to smile.

"Thanks."

"I promise you, all will be fine."

"I wish I could believe that."

She smiled at him.

"we are two of galifrey`s brightest Time Lords. I know we can figure a way out if this."

Years later during the Time War….

The darleks were attacking, gailfrey looked as if a nuclear bomb had hit. There were people running around and screaming in terror as the darleks caused more destruction.

Allison, Annabella, Daniel and Tommy hid behind a building.

Allison hugged her family members tightly. Daniel now had light skin short curly blonde and green eyes. His wife had straight long brown hair, dark skin and brown eyes. Allison looked younger than before. Her hair reached just above her shoulders. She had brown eyes and blonde hair. Her skin was flawless. Tommy now looked like a teenager. He had light skin, messy black hair and brown eyes.

"Where is your father? I told him he needed to be here!" Allison complained.

"I don't know. But we can't wait any longer we need to act!" Daniel yelled.

"We have to wait for your father!"

Suddenly the doctor runs over to them. He looked older. His hair was white, he had a small beard and brown eyes. He had wrinkles all over his face. He was a shorter man then he was in his past.

"Okay so what's this plan of yours, Ry?"

"It's not just my plan it's your plan too. We all came up with it together."

"Yes yes I know. Future me came told you this was gana happen and together all of you created a plan. Which you have still yet to tell me what it is. Get on with it, how we going to defeat these guys."

To Be Continued...


End file.
